A Part of Me
by trxye
Summary: Soul slowly realizes his true feelings for Maka but is he too late?


**Hello my loves. I should really stop making stories if I'm not going to continue..JUST KIDDING. I promised I'd finish my Soul Eater fic(s). This was inspired by watching Gossip Girl wayyy too much and mostly, Blair and Chuck's relationship. So...for your sake, Maka will act a little bit different than usual and I don't want to say everyone will be out of character, but they might!**

**I don't own anything.**

**xxx**

_"Will that be enough Mr. Evans?" Soul Evans's favorite servant asks, peaking her head into his room, a bright smile on her face. _

_"Yeah for now. Thanks babe, give yourself a chocolate on your way out." The albino remarks, his voice a little bit rough._

_A giggle is heard before the servant leaves._

_"Now...where were we?" Soul asks, looking down at the girl who he was on top of, a brunette to be exact._

_She smirks. "Maybe you should remind me, Souly..."_

_Within a matter of minutes, clothes where shred, and onto the floor, not realizing that a certain ash blonde girl stood inside his dresser, nearly in tears..._

**xxx**

_"Soul, you can't be serious. You literally just skipped half the day. Think rationally!" Tsubaki, a good friend of him, says._

_"But I came back," he argues, glancing around his school. "and nothing interesting has happened!"_

_"You can't keep skipping without thinking that your parents wont find out..."_

_"You're right...but after everything...I don't care." Soul turns his heel, only to find the girl who he had broken, Maka Albarn. "Maka..." he whispers._

_Maka shakes her head, walking past him._

_He had really done it this time._

**xxx**

Rewinding back in time, Soul Evans was incredibly rich. The richest out of his group, and that was simply because his parents were famous musicians. He, too, loved music but never got credit for it. Half the time, Wes, his brother, would get the most attention and that's why he became so cold towards others, besides his friends of course.

Soul was what you called a man whore. He slept with anyone he could call 'hot'. His best friend, Black*Star, who somehow got tied down with Tsubaki, loved him anyway. Death the Kid had his own shenanigans with Liz, even though she was older, they had something going on. And last of all, Maka was well...she was just Maka. Everyone loved her, and Soul adored her...even when she managed to get on his last nerves. They were all good close friends. There were no secrets between them...or so, that's what everyone believed.

Every day, after school, the gang would hang out at Soul's to eat, play video games, shoot some hoops, or sometimes watch movies. On the days that Soul would cancel, he would have a girl over. His friends were used to it by now and they didn't get bothered anymore.

It was a normal Tuesday morning and Soul had his arm wrapped around some random girl's shoulder, walking down the hallway of Shibusen. They were on their way to class when abrutly, they were stopped by none other than Maka.

"Yes?" Soul shoots a glare at her.

"Not to bother you and your...uh date," she rolls her eyes, "but, are you still up for later? I was going to text you but my dad took away my phone...again."

The albino almost laughs. "Why? Did he figure out you had a dildo in your room?"

"SOUL!" Maka whacks his head hard, making him drop his arm around the girl. "You stupid jerk! No it wasn't for that reason! He thought...he might of thought I was planning...wait why am I telling you this, answer my question!"

"Are you two, like, done?" The random girl asks. "I'm bored and I want to fool around with you, Souly...meet me at the girl's locker room when you're finished with this..._thing_." She walks past them, swaying her hips on purpose just for Soul. However, he was not staring at her, in fact, he kept his eyes on his best friend.

Maka huffs. "I am not a thing! You can forget about hanging out. Whatever." she looks down immediately and Soul sighs.

"Look...you're not a thing, if anything you're a sexy thing," he jokes, making her look up with a smile on her face. " and just because of that, I won't go with her. Let's go to class, shall we?" Soul sticks out his hand out to her.

"Thanks, Soul. Yes, we shall!" Maka grabs his hand and they make their way towards their class.

**xxx**

**Okay, I'm going to clear up some things because some of you might be confused and that's alright. The beginning was a little sneak peak of what Soul did to Maka and you could see how she gave him the silence treatment after...which of course, will come later on in the story of what exactly happened. Each chapter will be dedicated to different character, a back and forth between Soul and Maka. Next chapter will be Maka's point of view while this was Soul's. Now, as for the school name, Shibusen, I know that its supposed to be another way to call DWMA but for the sake of this story it's a normal high school. Lastly, you can tell that Soul has a little soft spot for Maka. He's nice to all of his friends and is extremely flirty with the women he hangs out with but he's a cold hearted person. You will see that side of him through out the whole fic. I think that's all I have to cover...if you're still confused on whatever you can leave a review with your opinions or PM me. **

**In general, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ It will get better, okay?!**

_You better come back or I'll take your soul!_


End file.
